A Little Nami Narrative
by Nehszriah
Summary: My first One Piece fiction written in Chemisrty NamiZoro from Nami's point of view read and review please!


Nehszriah here! So this is my first non-_Slayers_ one shot in a very long time. This is my first non-_Slayers_ work period (outside poetry) that I have done in months. I do not own _One Piece_, the very awesome Eiichiro Oda does. Please read and review. This is my first _One Piece _fanfiction and I would like to know how I did. I also don't know what is traditional pairing and what is not -sweatdrop- Enjoy!

* * *

**A Little Nami Narrative**

Why does he have to be such a… a… damn guy?

In quite a few ways, he's just as bad as Luffy. I guess it is natural though since they have spent the most time together. Though both can be ignorant and very blunt, he is more arrogant than our captain can be. He gets lost if he takes the long way and I always have to go and rescue him from wherever he accidentally wandered off to. It is frustrating and difficult because he never cooperates.

Why is it that I am always the one to volunteer to get him?

He always gives his curtly customary "Thanks, but I don't need your help", which is then negated by me just dragging him off by the wrist or hand or collar and overruling his macho pride. A few times, he has retaliated by shoving or lightly hitting me so that I would let go. Sure I don't even receive a slight bruise or even a small scratch, yet the fact of the matter is that he hit me.

…but why is it that Smoker's lackey gets such special treatment?

Tashigi would never be subjected to him pushing or shoving her away out of anger. Hell, he can't even look at her. I am not sure what it is that forces him to be all jittery when she is around, but I do know that it makes me jealous to the core.

Does he, well, like her or something?

No. He can't. If he doesn't look at her and even runs away at full speed, that can't be a sign of having feelings for someone. Then again, men have the tendency of showing their emotions in some fairly odd ways. Maybe he might not want to look at her simply _because_ he has feelings for her.

What exactly are the feelings he has for Tashigi?

I sometimes think about that on quiet nights when I cannot sleep. Asking myself what it could be, I can busy my mind for hours. The possibilities are all there: resemblance to a beloved sister or mother, being a reminder of someone wronged in the past or she could even be the exact resemblance to a former lover. All but the last are erased from my mind by sunrise. I wonder where this lover of his is and maybe if she and Tashigi are even related. That is dismissed, since it seems as if the first time the two ever met was in Rogue Town. All just an odd coincidence to me.

It makes me wonder… does he like me?

Well, at least he can look me in the eyes. Sanji does only during those five-second crushes of his he has on ever other girl he lays eyes on, Luffy is just too dull to notice a girl even if she is on top of him, Usopp is probably still daydreaming of Kaya and Chopper is just the wrong species entirely. All the other men in the crew seem nearly as a neutral feeling in my eyes, except as my nakama. They are like my brothers; a heard of brothers I never had as a child. Nojiko prepared me for dealing with men during my visits home after joining Arlong's crew and being a human girl in a pirate crew full of mermen was difficult enough, but nothing prepared me for him.

Wait a second; do_ I_ like him?

I remember one day when I had a fight with Sanji, in the time before Vivi, Baroque Works or Alabasta. The cook and I had been fighting fiercely all morning about something that I have already forgotten about. The idiot probably groped me if you want to know the truth. Anyways, I screamed at Sanji and slammed the door to the galley as I stormed out. I stomped up the stairs to the upper deck and went to go and sit by the tangerine trees. The swordsman was there and had the most stern of looks upon his face. It appeared to be protective and sincere at the same time. I am still not sure what had come over me, but the memory still bugs me every once in a while.

Why did he look at me like that?

I don't get those looks often, then when I do they usually last for about a second or so. No one else is around and the moment is awkward and most often after I have yelled at Sanji or Luffy. I never know about what to think or say until way after he leaves and he won't look at me like that again. He never gets that look when others are around. It is almost disturbing to be honest. Sometimes I wonder what he thinks when he looks at me. I wonder if he sees me as a sister like Johnny and Yosaku did... or maybe something more than just a friend could be on his mind.

What does Roronoa Zoro think about me?

Well, I guess I will never know.


End file.
